


Blazing sense away

by HallaMothers



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Kissing, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallaMothers/pseuds/HallaMothers
Summary: His heart had stopped, never in a lifetime had he thought he was worth enough to be near her and now she showed him affections in ways that not even his wildest dreams would think could happen. Now she was apologizing, no she had nothing to be sorry for. The dam had broken and he didn’t really want to go back. “No, don’t...” To the fade with words, instead, he opted to pull her back in for another almost suffocating kiss, his lips locking with hers as if they were a perfect fit. He must be asleep because he couldn’t fathom being so fortunate after the life he lived; where was the cosmic justice to strike him down for all his sins? He was a murderer, a liar and worst of all; a fraud and here she was kissing him like he was pure. His deeply buried selfishness was winning out, he wasn’t going to tell her he was a fraud, not now at least.
Relationships: Michel de Chevin/Female Inquisitor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Blazing sense away

**Author's Note:**

> I know he's not really a popular character, but he's my favorite in the series. I do not have a reason for this, but I've spent several years projecting my own opinions on to him and this is kind of the result. I've been working on this for a while and I'm anxious to post it. I hope its okay! Thank you there will probably be more of this pairing he's like my FAVORITE character ever. I also really like exploring themes of guilt and regret in stories so you'll get a lot of those.
> 
> Also the title is from a song by my favorite artist.

“Maybe I should abscond my duties and become a travelling bard.” The inquisitor threw her hands up dramatically, laughing in what could be read has a cheerful tone. The truth however, somewhere deep down, she was looking for a reason to run away. “I could use my magic with music, right? I would be the best performer, perhaps in all of Thedas” She felt crushed under the weight of the world, almost literally. It was exhausting, always making ground shattering choices that affected people she had never even met. It felt like sleep had eluded her for thousands of years despite only being 24. “What do you think, _Ser Michel?”_ She spoke the title and name in a teasing tone, perhaps he was too straight laced for this sort of fantasy, but who else would she share it with? Half worried if she spoke it to the advisors she would be put under constant watch for fear of flight risk.

  
  


“You could do that.” Michel said in a pleasant and thickly accented tone. “I’m sure you would be good at it.” That was about as much input as he was going to give, he didn’t want to encourage her flighty ideas, but he didn’t want to hinder her fantasy either. He was sure she needed some form of escape from it and it would be merciless to ruin it for her.. Michel wasn’t a stranger to responsibilities but to hold all of Thedas in her hand? How she was still going was beyond him, though he would be willing to credit her drive to do good and her unwillingness to let others down that kept her moving forward.

“Always the enabler, _Ser Michel.”_ The teasing would never get old. “Perhaps you would like to run away and be a bard with me?” It was a silly dream, and perhaps she was inviting dark thoughts in even opening herself to the option. She was needed here and now, not for herself but for people who couldn’t defend themselves. She must stay. Adeline waved her hand, smiling. “Ah that’s the dream isn’t it? To simply leave behind everything you are and start over?” 

She leaned against the wall of the battlements, staring up at the stars dotting the sky, she wouldn’t say this without the cover of night, and fortunately-or unfortunately, he had found her avoiding another night's sleep as she did. “Do you think bears look up at the night sky to think?” She inquired absently to herself before answering her own question with a soft “No probably not.” Adeline was barely paying him any mind when she spoke. All the same, he was finding it difficult to look away. Sometimes Trevelyan would almost whisper things that would catch him off guard. 

Why she bothered with him at all was far beyond him, he hadn’t forgotten the favor she had done him in Emprise Du Lion, but part of him was sure she hadn’t thought of it since. Through no fault of her own, he felt so small beside her. There was a certain kindness and forgiveness that radiated off of her, one he knew he didn’t deserve. It was almost painful, the understanding she would exhibit for him, despite not knowing much at all--or perhaps she did know and was kind enough not to say it, he couldn’t be sure. “Maybe they do.” He muttered back.

“Maybe they do.” She repeated absently, still looking up

His heart felt pain, but a pain he wanted to live with. There was something about her that seemed fleeting, unreal. If he reached out to her, she might turn to dust and simply fly away with the wind. The mere thought of that was what kept him from ever reaching out. The fear of her simply popping out of existence seemed so silly and yet, he simply couldn’t bring himself to cross the barrier between them. There wasn’t a single thing he wouldn’t do for her, but he couldn’t put it into words to her. Just another secret for an already long list.

Still in a hushed tone, she spoke. “I still haven’t chosen a path, but I was thinking, perhaps knight enchanter. Then I could also be a noble knight, just like you.” Whether or not she was serious about the last bit was a mystery. Her attention turned back to him, she seemed further away, perhaps she really would fade away.

Michel took a step closer without thinking about his actions, something out of character for him as a man from Orlais, but she had a way of Effecting him like that. “I don’t think that would be a bad choice, Perhaps I could even teach you warrior moves.” He grasped for any excuse to have her near without having to directly say it. He knew he shouldn’t offer that, she was no Chevalier, but did any of that even matter anymore? He was uncertain. “I know a thing or two.” A small step closer.

“I think I would like that.” A half smile, the darkness almost hid half her face. “Sometimes, I wonder am I good enough? Am I doing what’s write.” The confession caught him off guard, she wasn’t one to frequently voice her feelings like that, but perhaps night changes people. “Maybe I’m just hurting more people than I’m helping, it scares me.” He could hear the vulnerability in her voice, it hurt him all the more. “Maybe I’m not effective. I don’t know, so try looking forward to the future.” Reaching up, she wiped at her eyes. 

“I think you’re doing a fine job, excellent even. I couldn’t do it better myself.” It was an automatic action, but his hand found its way to her cheek. It was a line he wouldn’t cross under normal circumstances, but seeing her this way, he couldn’t leave it alone. Judgement was failing him. Her skin was so soft, just like he had imagined it would be, it felt wrong for him to touch her like this. He didn’t feel worthy. It took all of a moment for reality to crash back into him. Realizing what he was doing, Michel started to drop his hand. The next surprise of the night was when the inquisitor’s hand reached up to meet his.

“Your hand is warm.” She leaned into his touch. Adeline wasn’t going to admit she had been thinking of him in such a way, but she wasn’t going to take the moment for granted either. She wanted to savor the feel of every callous and line in his touch before he went back into stern and distant mode again. Here with him, for a moment she could forget everything rested on her, even with his grandiose comments on her duty. Carefully, her fingers intertwined with his almost pleading for him to stay just like that for an eternity longer.

The inquisitor was so full of surprises tonight, it wasn’t common for Michel to be caught off guard but tonight he was and he felt more alive than he had in recent memory; no trying to read everyone around him, just letting the mystery of her next move grip him. It was why he was drawn to her, she had been so unyieldingly open about her thoughts with him, not worried for a moment he might weaponize them. He took another step closer. His other hand raised to her other cheek, her face fully caressed by him. “And your cheeks are very cold.” He replied.

Adeline laughed softly, both her hands resting on his. “What a silly thing to say.” She said. She didn’t care to elaborate, instead she looked up at him for a short moment before taking yet another leap of faith. Rising onto her toes to close the gap, she brushed her lips against his. The movement was unsure, but curious. _Maybe it was too far._ If he turned away it would be embarrassing, but okay. Never would she hold it against him. After a moment, she pulled away and mumbled. “Sorry, that was...inappropriate of me.”

His heart had stopped, never in a lifetime had he thought he was worth enough to be near her and now she showed him affections in ways that not even his wildest dreams would think could happen. Now she was apologizing, no she had nothing to be sorry for. The dam had broken and he didn’t really want to go back. “No, don’t...” To the fade with words, instead, he opted to pull her back in for another almost suffocating kiss, his lips locking with hers as if they were a perfect fit. He must be asleep because he couldn’t fathom being so fortunate after the life he lived; where was the cosmic justice to strike him down for all his sins? He was a murderer, a liar and worst of all; a fraud and here she was kissing him like he was pure. His deeply buried selfishness was winning out, he wasn’t going to tell her he was a fraud, not now at least.

The Inquisitor pulled The Chevalier as close to her as she could manage without fully melding into him. Right now, he was everything sweet and wonderful in the world--the candy her friends stole in the circle and shared with her. The soft rain drops on the window that lull her to sleep. The scent of the sea on a sunny free day. Adeline was floating far above the world and her problems, and he was the Owl that guided her. For once, darkness was the warmest, most inviting thing she had ever experienced. Her lips moved against his desperately, a plea to never stop to never let her go.

  
  


Heart heavy with regret, it was he who broke the kiss; He needed air--he needed to see the look on her face, he almost hoped it was her own shade of regret--it would make it easier for him to turn and run so she wouldn’t be tainted with his past, with his secrets. Instead, he was met with what seemed to be _shyness_ , cheeks tinted a soft red color barely noticeable in the darkness of the wall’s shadow, but he noticed--he would always notice. Oh how beautiful was she, and he was the only one to see--another secret for him to take to the grave. One that made him lighter than air, who knew secrets could be freeing. “I must apologize, Inquisitor for my rash behavior. It was out of character for me.” Michel held her close, and paused; he had to will himself to be open, honest--something he had been conditioned for decades to avoid. “But,” another pause, and a tender peck to her forehead. “I don’t regret it, at least--not if you don’t. I mean I would like to kiss you again, on other days than just tonight.” He was washing into uncharted territories, candid feelings weren't for him, but oh how he wanted to try and be better if she were to have him. Even as his mind screamed at him that he was a liar, he ignored it as best he could.

Adeline was taken by surprise when he spoke up; she wasn’t used to this sort of talk from anyone, especially not anyone from Orlais--but, she didn’t mind it--loved it even. He needed her to be honest now though, and she was sure he would leave but it’s what he deserved from her. “I don’t want to say no, I want to say yes--shout it from the battlements even; but...” She took a small step back, not looking him in the eye. “I’m not sure about romantic entanglements.” The inquisitor wasn’t prepared to elaborate; did she have the space in her mind to care for another--would she even know how? He deserved someone who might not be crushed under the weight of everything at any moment. “Can I think about it? Please don’t assume this means no, it doesn’t I just...I need to process. I’ve felt drawn to you for some time, in truth it wasn’t really an accident you didn’t get sent back to Orlais.” Admitting to using her status for her own gain was maybe a little too scandalous, but it was true. “I would have been sad to see you leave, no longer tracing the courtyard with your path, which....perhaps I’ve spied a time or two.” This was an embarrassing tonal shift of the evening, but might as well throw it all out into the wind now.

Michel was amused, it wasn’t a no, but to learn the inquisitor had been _spying_ on him was....funny, he couldn’t help but laugh. It was rare for him to laugh so genuinely, but it was amusing. Had anyone told him that during his days as Celene’s champion, he would have no choice but to make sure they didn’t see the next dawn; another unpleasant memory he would push down for now--but here it seemed so _innocent._ “I will accept your answer, _Adeline.”_ A soft peck to her forehead before he untangled himself from her grasp. “I think you should go and slumber now, I see your spirits are higher. I don’t want you making a mistake from exhaustion.” He wanted to dote on her, but instead, he straightened himself. He needed to consider what to tell her about himself, she was so honest--he needed to meet her there too, even if it was difficult...even if it could kill him, he simply had too, but tonight he would allow the fantasy to continue. Let her slip into the fade for kind dreams and he would lie in his bed in the barracks and sort his thoughts.

“Goodnight, Ser Michel, and thank you...my spirits are higher....I will see you in the morning.” She bowed, before turning to walk off, his eyes never leaving her for a moment; just another moment longer for him--before he turned to also leave their little hiding spot.


End file.
